


Sleep Aid

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana hasn’t been able to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: X-Files and its characters belong to C.C. and 1013 Productions. No copyright infringement intended, no money be made. Jess Morgan is mine.   
> A/N1: Prompt given to me by keinlurker.  
> A/N2: While this is set in the ‘Weak in the Knees’ universe, it is not part of the series.

Dana closed the car door and walked toward the hotel wondering if this case was worth it and whether Jess had arrived yet. She was tired, sore, and homesick. Or more accurately, she missed Jess. She’d been spoiled by not being on the road for a while and being able to sleep with Jess every night. During the last ten days in Reno, NV Dana had not slept worth a damn.

In her hotel room she shed her suit and drew a hot bath. Settling into the hot water, she slid down and laid a wet washcloth over her eyes. After a long soak Dana got out and slipped on the thick terry cloth robe provided by the hotel. She came to an abrupt stop when she stepped out of the bathroom and spied what was waiting for her.

The bed covers had been turned down and lying there, already in her pajamas was her lover. She couldn’t help but smile. “Jess.”

The brunette opened her eyes and smiled in return. “Hey. How are you doing?”

Dana moved to the bed and all but collapsed into Jess’s waiting arms, snuggling up against her. “Lousy. The case sucks and I haven’t slept well at all.”

Jess kissed her forehead. “Do you want to talk about it?” she asked.

But the redhead was already asleep with a small smile on her lips.

FIN


End file.
